Abused
by JennyGraham
Summary: Piper meets a girl who is being abused by her demon father only there is more to it then that.


#7

**Abused**

Front Sidewalk- Morning

We see a girl run pass crying. Then her father runs up to her and grabs her by the hair and pulls her down and starts to drag her home with him. Then Piper comes out to get the Paper and sees this happing. She runs down to them.

Piper- Hey! Stop it!

Man- Excuse me this is none of your business! So back off!

Piper- I will not you let that child go!

Man- She is my daughter and I can do whatever I want.

Piper pushes the man down and when he falls he lets go of the girl. Piper grabs the girl.

Piper- Are you okay?

Girl- Yes.(Crying)

Piper- Listen if I get hurt and can't help you call the name Leo. He will come and help you okay.

The girl nodes her head just as the man stands up and grabs Piper by the hair. She screams and then he pushes her head first into the ground. Now Piper is unable to get up and is losing a lot of blood. The man grabs the girl by the hair and starts to drag her away again.

Girl- Daddy no! Leave me alone!

Man- Shut up! (Slaps her)

Girl- Leo! Leo!

Man- Who's Leo a imaginary friend! (Laughs)

Then Leo orbs in next to Piper!

Leo- Piper.

Piper- Help the girl.

Leo runs up to the man and punches him dead on in the face. The girl runs over to Piper.

Leo- Grab her hand okay. (Orbs them out)

Attic- Morning

We see Leo orb in with Piper and the Girl.

Leo- Phoebe!

Phoebe runs in.

Phoebe- What happen!?

Girl- I'm so sorry!

Leo- Take her downstairs. (Heals Piper)

Phoebe takes the girls hand and leads her downstairs. Then Piper wakes up.

Piper- Where is the girl!?

Leo- She is downstairs with Phoebe. And she's fine.

Kitchen-Morning

We see Phoebe sitting at the table with the girl.

Girl- Is she gonna be alright?

Phoebe- Yes she will be fine. What's your name?

Girl- Emma.

Phoebe- Does your dad always do stuff like that?

Emma- I am not allowed to talk about it.

Piper walks in holding Prue.

Emma- Your okay!

Piper- Yes. (Sits down)

Emma- What's your name?

Piper- My name is Piper. And this is Prue. And you?

Emma- My name is Emma.

Phoebe- You know Emma we won't let your dad take you back. You can tell us.

Emma- You wouldn't believe me.

Piper- We talk about stuff normal people wouldn't believe too.

Emma- Well my step dad is a demon.

Prue starts to cry and Leo orbs in and takes her out.

Emma- I keep trying to run away but he always catches me.

Phoebe- Why do you run away?

Emma- Because me and my mom are all human. He made my Mom evil so she can't protect me. But I refused to become evil. But he tries to force me.

Piper- What happen to your real dad?

Emma starts to cry again.

Piper- Honey it's okay we understand it's hard.

Phoebe- Why don't you take her upstairs to rest.

Piper- Okay.

Piper takes Emma's hand and takes her upstairs. Leo walks in.

Phoebe- Should we call Paige?

Leo- Not unless we really need her.

Piper's Room- Afternoon

We see Emma sitting on the bed holding Prue and Piper sitting next to her.

Emma- She is so beautiful.

Piper- Thank you.

Emma- If you don't mind, what are you?

Piper- I'm a witch a good witch.

Emma- My step dad kills witches without any strength.

Piper- Emma I promise you that you will be safe with us.

Emma- I think I can talk about my dad with you.

Piper- Okay. (Puts Prue in the crib then sits down.)

Emma- It is just really hard. It happened so fast.

Piper- It's okay.

Emma- Well my mom and dad were walking down the street with me in the middle when we got attacked by the demons. They almost killed my dad. But instead they made him forget everything. Then they took us to my step dad and forced us to stay with him.

Piper- That has to be tough on you.

Emma- Yea it is and it is even worse if my dad saw me he would remember everything again. Even the attack. I don't know where he is though.

Piper- Do you know his name?

Emma- No. But my mom would. But she won't listen to me.

Piper- Why don't you get some rest okay.

Emma nodes and Piper walks out.

Kitchen- Afternoon

We see Phoebe sitting at the table with Leo. Then Piper walks in.

Piper- That girl has a lot of baggage.

Phoebe- What did you find out?

Piper- How they got attacked and that she has no idea were her dad is and her mother would. We have to get her mother.

Leo- Now you can call Paige.

Piper- She is going to kill us. We promised her no interruptions with her vacation.

Phoebe- We need the power of 3.

Piper- I know, call her I'll be in the attic.

Piper walks out with Leo following. Then Phoebe picks up the phone and dials.

Paige- Hello.

Phoebe- Hi Paige. Are you gonna kill me?

Paige- Yes! What is it?

Phoebe- You need to orb home.

Paige- Phoebe! You guys promised!

Phoebe- I know Paige but a girls life is involved.

Paige- Are you sure?

Phoebe- Yes. I'll fill you in when you get here. (Hangs up)

Attic- Afternoon

We see Piper flipping through the book of shadows while Leo is kissing her all over her neck and face.

Piper- Leo!

Leo- Your such a good mother. (Kisses her again)

Piper- (Laughs) Stop it!

Leo- But I love you. (Kisses her on the neck)

Piper- I have to look in the book of shadows. (Laughs)

Leo picks her up and starts to tickle her then Phoebe walks in to see them kissing and laughing.

Phoebe- You guys!

Piper- Sorry Phebes. (Stands up)

Leo- It was totally my fault.

Phoebe- Leo you need to go you are a distraction to Piper. (Laughs)

Piper- No he is fine.

Leo- No she is right honey. (Kisses her then orbs out)

Phoebe shakes her head and walks over to the book.

Phoebe- Did you find anything?

Piper- Um no.

Phoebe- Well here is something. Go get Emma.

Piper- Okay.

Piper's Room- Night

We see Piper walk up to her door and hears voices inside. Then we see who is inside.

Emma- (Laughs) No way!

Leo- Yes way.

Emma- That is so cool.

Leo- Let me finish the story.

Emma- Okay.

Leo- Well after Prue drove away and Piper of course left. So we sent her mom and dad after her.

Emma- Did she come back?

Leo- Well at first she didn't want to but we convinced her it was meant to be.

Piper walks in.

Piper- So I came back and we got married. It was the best wedding I could ever hope for.

Leo stands up and kisses Piper. Then walks out.

Emma- You were listening!

Piper- How could I resist it is a good story. Come on.

Emma jumps off the bed and grabs Piper's hand.

Attic-Night

We see Phoebe sitting on the couch and then Piper and Emma walk up. Then all of a sudden Paige orbs in.

Phoebe- About time!

Paige- Excuse me you took me from my vacation!

Piper- Hey come on guys we have stuff to do. Paige this is Emma. Emma this is my other sister Paige.

Emma- Hi.

Phoebe- Emma I need you to take us to where you live so we can get your mother.

Emma- I can't. I won't go back there!

Piper- You have us now we can protect you. (Kneels down to her height)

Emma- No. I can't Piper. I'm sorry.

Piper- Honey listen when we get there I will have Leo orb you out. I promised you I wouldn't let them have you again.

Emma- Piper I'm scared. I don't want to go back to the way it was. I know what a real family is suppose to be now.

Piper- You can have that again we just have to get to your home first.

Emma looks down and then takes Piper's hand and nods her head yes.

Piper- I won't let them touch you. Leo.

Leo- (Orbs in) Yes.

Piper- You have to come with us to her house so you can orb her out.

Leo- Okay.

Phoebe- Well lets go so Paige can get back to her vacation.

Paige- Yes lets.

Emma's Front door- Night

We see them near the front door.

Emma- I want to go now.

Piper- Okay sweetheart.

Then all of a sudden they all are pulled out and dragged in.

Parlor- Night

We see Emma's parents sitting on thrown's and Emma Standing next to her father. Then he grabs her by the hair and leads her down the thrown to Paige, Phoebe, Piper, and Leo. Then stands her on the side of them.

Dad- My name is Jack! And you must know Emma!

Piper- Leave her alone!

Jack grabs Piper by the hair and pulls her out of the line.

Jack- You're the one who started this mess! Emma is this your favorite of the bunch.

Piper- Leave her be!

Jack- It must be on a count of she saved you from me! (Screaming)

Emma starts to cry. Then Jack pulls out a gun and puts it to Piper's head.

Jack- That's okay I'll just kill them all Emma!

Emma- No leave her alone!

Jack- What did you say?!

Emma- She isn't my favorite. He is. (Points to Leo)

Jack- Really.

Jack points the gun to Leo and shoots him. Leo orbs out then orbs back in.

Jack- Emma do you think this is a game!

Emma- No sir. (Still crying)

Paige- That's it! Gun! (Orbs to her)

But then all of the guards pull out their guns all around them!

Phoebe- Great plan.

Paige- How was I suppose to know.

Jack- Let them go. I am keeping this one for insurance.

Piper- My name is Piper! And Let go of me right now! (Screaming)

Jack- How about no!

Leo grabs Emma quickly and orbs out. Then Jack so surprised by this he lets go of Piper she quickly freezes all of them.

Piper- He should of let me go.

Phoebe- Paige Grab Emma's mom.

Paige grabs Emma's mom and orbs out with Phoebe and Piper too.

Kitchen- Morning

We see Piper cooking breakfast and Leo standing behind her with his arms around her. Then Phoebe walks in holding Prue.

Phoebe- You guys are so cute.

Piper- Only if I didn't have to kill a demon today.

Leo kisses Piper just as Emma walks in with sleepy eyes.

Piper- Morning. How are you?

Emma- Scared and tired.

Phoebe- Hey don't worry everything is going to be okay.

Emma- I know.

Piper- Hey you will have your Mom back today.

Then all of a sudden Jack shimmers in and grabs Piper and shimmers out.

Emma- Piper!

Emma runs for the door but Phoebe quickly grabs her.

Emma- He is going to kill her Phoebe!

Phoebe- Listen he won't hurt her.

Emma- How do you know?

Phoebe- Because he won't get you back that way.

Leo- Phoebe was the spell to reverse evil a power of 3 spell?

Phoebe- No. Emma lets go get your mom back.

Attic- Morning

We see Emma's mom tied to a chair struggling. Then Phoebe and Emma walk in. Phoebe quickly finds the spell in the book.

Phoebe-

_**Reverse the Evil**_

_**He put on Her**_

_**Ban it from coming Again.**_

A black cloud goes out of Emma's mom. Phoebe unties her Mom.

Mom- Who are you?

Emma- Mom! (Hugs her)

Mom- Emma. Thank god your okay.

Emma- Mom this is Phoebe. She saved us.

Mom- Hi I'm Ellen.

Phoebe- Hi. How about we go downstairs and talk.

Living Room- Afternoon

We see Phoebe sitting on a chair and Emma and Ellen are sitting on a couch.

Emma- What do we do next? (Looks sad)

Ellen- What's the matter honey?

Phoebe- Ellen can I talk to you in the kitchen.

Ellen- Sure.

Kitchen- Afternoon

Ellen and Phoebe walk in.

Ellen- Do you know why Emma is so sad?

Phoebe- Your husband has my sister. And Emma and Piper, my sister have grown fond of each other.

Ellen- I see.

Phoebe- We have to go back. I have to call my other sister you go sit with Emma.

Ellen walks out of the room and Phoebe picks up the phone and dials.

Paige- Hello.

Phoebe- I don't want to worry you but Piper got taken.

Paige- What?! By Jack?

Phoebe- Yes. So you need to come home right away.

Paige- Okay I'll be there soon. (Hangs up)

Living Room- Afternoon

We see Emma and Ellen talking when Phoebe walks in.

Phoebe- She should be here any min...

Paige- (Orbs in) Okay let kick some demon butt!

Phoebe- Alright. You guys stay here okay.

Ellen- What if they come here?

Emma- Then we call for Leo right?

Phoebe- Yes. Lets go paige.

Phoebe and Paige walk out.

Emma's House- Parlor- Afternoon

We see Piper tied to a chair and Jack Pulling her hair trying to get his questions answered.

Jack- Where is my wife!? (Pulling her hair)

Piper- I won't tell you!

Then Phoebe and Paige walk in.

Jack- Oh look who is joining the party!

Phoebe- Let her go! (Stepping forward)

Jack- (Puts a gun to Piper's head) Any moves and she dies!

Phoebe kicks him in the stomach but as she does he shoots Piper then is knocked down.

Phoebe- Piper!

Paige- Leo!

Phoebe- How could I just let this happen?

Paige- Leo hurry!!

Leo-(Orbs in) What happen?!

Jack- I shot her! (Standing up)

Phoebe punches him in the face and he falls again. Leo heals Piper quickly.

Piper- Thanks. Now go protect Emma and Ellen. (Stands up)

Leo- Be careful. (Orbs out)

Piper freezes Jack and all the other guards.

Piper- Come on let's vanquish him!

Phoebe- Oh no!

Phoebe all of a sudden disappears. Piper looks at Paige confused.

Piper- Where did she go?

Paige- How am I suppose to know?

Piper- Let's get out of here!

Piper grabs Paige's hand and they orb out.

Kitchen- Night

We see Paige and Piper orb in.

Piper- Leo! Do you have any idea where she went?

Paige- No. But she obviously knew it was happening.

Piper- So it must of happen before. Leo!

Paige- Why wouldn't she tell us?

Piper- It's Phoebe. Come on Leo!

Leo- (Orbs in) What is it?

Piper- About time. Where were you?

Leo- With a charge.

Piper- Yea but when I call you it means I need you!

Leo- My other charges need me too!

Paige- Hey another time guys. Leo Phoebe disappeared out of thin air!

Leo- What?

Piper- Yea and she knew it was happening to!

Leo- That's very strange.

Piper- Yea and we can't vanquish Jack without her!

Paige- What are we gonna do with Ellen and Emma why we figure this out?

Piper- Leo why don't you go talk to the elders.

Leo- Okay. (Orbs out)

Paige- What are we gonna do?

Piper- We are gonna take them somewhere safe. Then we are going to find Phoebe then kick her ass.

Paige- Don't you mean Jack's ass?

Piper- No I mean her's! Now go keep them busy I am calling Morris.

Piper picks up the Phone and dials the number.

Morris- Inspector Morris speaking.

Piper- Hi this is Piper.

Morris- You alright?

Piper- Yes were all fine but we need a safe place to but a child and a Mom for a little.

Morris- Like a police station?

Piper- Anywhere where a demon can't get to them. And I don't have to worry.

Morris- I'll come pick them up.

Piper- Thank you so much.

Morris- Your welcome. Are you sure your okay?

Piper- Yes. See you soon. (Hangs up)

Living Room- Night

We see Piper walk in.

Piper- Morris is coming he has a safe place for you two.

Emma- I want to stay with you! (Runs over to Piper)

Piper- Emma right now I want to keep you safe and Morris can do that.

Emma- Okay.

Ellen- Who is this Morris?

Piper- A inspector that helps us.

Ellen- Does he know about the magic?

Piper- Yes. (Doorbell rings)

Paige- I got it.

Paige walks out and soon she comes in with Darrel.

Darrel- Hi everyone. Good to see everyone is okay.

Piper- Good to see you Darrel. This is Emma and Ellen.

Emma- Hi. Piper says you can keep me safe!

Darrel- Well I can.

Ellen- Hi.

Darrel- Hello Ms..

Piper- You guys should get going.

Darrel- Yes of course.

Darrel, Emma, and Ellen walk out the door.

Paige- How are we gonna find Phoebe?

Piper- I don't know but I know who we can ask. Leo!

Leo- (Orbs in) Yes.

Piper- Did you find anything out about Phoebe?

Leo- No they have no idea.

Paige- I will go look in the Book of Shadows.

Piper- This is just great!

Leo- We'll find her.

Piper- I know but that is not what is bothering me. It is that she didn't tell me!

Leo- Well maybe she didn't want to worry you.

Then all of a sudden Piper hears Phoebe's voice.

Phoebe- Piper can you hear me? Piper?

Piper- Phoebe? (Confused)

Leo- Piper are you alright?

Piper- I heard Phoebe. She is here.

Leo- What!? Are you sure?

Then Phoebe becomes visible again and she is standing right next to Piper.

Piper- What the hell!?

Phoebe- I guess I'm busted.

Piper- You bet you are. What the hell is going on!?

Leo- That's what I would like to know!

Piper- Leo I'll tell you later.

Leo- Okay. (Orbs out)

Piper- Well?

Phoebe- Well last week I got attacked by a demon.

Piper- Phoebe! You got attacked and didn't tell me or Leo!

Phoebe- I told Paige. Which isn't the best thing to tell you right now.

Piper- So my sisters lie to me. Is this all the time or just a once in a month deal!

Phoebe- No it's just well I didn't want to worry you.

Piper- I am not pregnant anymore!

Phoebe- But you have a kid.

Piper- Wait, tell me more about what happen when you got attacked.

Phoebe- Well when we hit each other at the same time I think I got one of his powers.

Piper- And that would be the disappearing act!

Phoebe- Invisibility. Piper before you get even more mad I am trying to get control of it.

Piper- No you are not keeping this power! You are returning it to the demon then we are gonna kill the demon! Now is there any other surprises I should know about?!

Phoebe- Um actually you know your favorite black dress well....

Piper- You didn't spill something on it did you?!

Phoebe- Just some red wine but it should come out.

Piper- We will talk about this later! Right now we have to vanquish Jack.

Attic- Early morning

We see Paige looking threw the Book of Shadows when Piper and Phoebe walk in.

Piper- You can stop flipping I know you lied to me!

Paige- Phoebe!

Piper- Hey she already got yelled at it is your turn missy! Not only did you not tell me what was going on you played along and pretended that you didn't know! But we will discuss this after we kill Jack! So let's go!

Emma's House- Parlor- Morning

We see Jack Pacing back in fourth when Paige, Phoebe and Piper walk in.

Jack- You guys just don't give up!

Piper- Nope and this time you are dead.

Phoebe- Can we do this before I you know.

Piper- Yes.

PiperPhoebePaige-

_**Take this Evil**_

_**Take him now**_

_**don't let him see **_

_**the Light**_

We see Jack set fire screaming then disappears along with all his guards.

Phoebe- Let's get out of here.

Paige- Sounds good to me. (Orbs them out)

Kitchen- Afternoon

We see Piper sitting down feeding Prue and Phoebe typing on her laptop.

Phoebe- Are you gonna kill me?

Piper- Phoebe you didn't tell me that you got attacked. (Looks at her)

Phoebe- Well I didn't want to worry you.

Piper- I am not pregnant anymore Phoebe.

Phoebe- It is just you have a kid now.

Piper- Phoebe you know I worry about you every second so really there is no excuse you just didn't want to tell me.

Phoebe- The real truth is I didn't want to get you mad. See I called the demon.

Piper- Phoebe why would you do that?

Phoebe- Well I had a premonition that he would hurt Prue. So I went after him.

Piper- Without even telling me.

Phoebe- I'm really sorry.

Piper- I know you are. But Phoebe you need to tell me everything that is magic you can't always work alone. And no you still can't have the power. But I might still have to kill you about my dress! Another thing you didn't tell me!

Phoebe- I'm sorry Piper.

Then Paige walks in.

Paige- What's going on?

Piper- You on the other hand are not off the hook!

Paige- Piper I promised to Phoebe I wouldn't say anything.

Piper- That doesn't matter Paige. You actually lied to me.

Paige- Look Piper I am so sorry. But can we vanquish this demon so I can get back to my vacation.

Piper- Alright.

Phoebe says the summoning spell and all three say the vanquish spell and he is gone.

Piper- See we could have done that the first time. (Goes back to feeding Prue)

Paige- Can I leave now?

Piper- Yes.

Paige- Bye. (Orbs out)

Then Leo orbs in with Emma and Ellen.

Piper- Leo! (Hugs him)

Leo- I guess everything is over.

Piper- Yes but I have one little surprise for Emma.

Phoebe walks out then comes back in with a man.

Emma- Daddy!

John- Emma. (Hugs her) Thank god your okay!

John looks up and sees Ellen.

John- Ellen. (Kisses her)

Ellen- Oh John thank god your okay.

Phoebe leads Ellen and John out. Then Emma walks up to Piper and Piper kneels down to her.

Emma- Thank you. (Hugs her)

Piper- If you ever need any other help I'm here.

Emma- Can I visit you?

Piper- Of course.

Emma- I'll miss you so much.

Doorway- Afternoon

We see Ellen and John saying goodbye to Phoebe. Then Emma and Piper walk in hand in hand and Phoebe leaves.

Emma- Daddy!

John- (Picks her up) Thank you for whatever you did.

Ellen- Thank you Piper you made a family very happy again.

Piper- It was all for Emma she wanted a regular family again.

They start to walk out but..

Emma- Wait. Piper don't ever give up on Leo you guys are meant to be.

Piper- Thank you Emma I know that now.

They walk out and Piper waves. Then she closes the door and turns around to see Leo standing behind her.

Piper- Leo. (Crying)

Leo- What's the matter?

Piper- I love you. (Kisses him)

The End


End file.
